Ninjago's Corpse Bride
by NinjaMelissa
Summary: Based on the movie by Tim Burton. Zane, a nervous fiancé to his betrothed, accidentally marries a dead bride and is taken to the underworld. After learning of her story, he still desperately tries to get back to his fiancée but he may start feeling new feelings for the dead bride and her son.
1. The Death of the Bride

**Hey its NinjaMelissa! Sorry I haven't been updating Future Gen but I've been working on other stories like this one. If you've seen The Corpse Bride by Tim Burton, you'll notice similarities between them. This won't be an exact story but I tried to make it close-ish. Mel is Emily, zane is victor and pixal is Victoria. Xavier will be in here as well.**

_I don't own ninjago or the corpse bride_

"I'll be back soon," he said, "Just wait here until I return. I promise when I return, your life will chance forever." Mel obeyed and waited for her fiancé to return while her child waited to be born, the sun set and darkness crept into the forest where she waited. Hours passed and he never returned, she grew colder but she never gave up hope. "He's coming back," Mel spoke aloud, hoping that his promise would last. She sat through the rain, her wedding dress soaked with rain and mud, leaves and sticks stuck in the lace.

On the second day of waiting, she was pacing around the clearing when she tripped on an upturned root and sprained her ankle As well as cutting a deep gash into her cheek. "Great," she mumbled, limping back to her tree stump. On the third day of waiting, her contractions started. Mel panicked and tried to stand, but from waiting, malnutrition and her sprained ankle, she fell back down and couldn't move. "Oh dear! Oh dear!" she panicked, looking around desperately, "I can't give birth out here! I'm supposed to have a midwife to help, not be all alone! This isn't how it's supposed to happen! I'm too far away from the village to call for help!" But she called out anyway, trying to stand but her legs kept giving out. "Oh, why hasn't he returned?!" Mel cried, "It doesn't take three days to find two rings!"

Several hours of calling did her no good, eventually she went into labor all by herself. Her screams of agony echoed through the trees, yet no one heard and came to her aid. Her white wedding dress, now soaked in mud and blood, was stained red from her child's birth. Using a sharpened rock, she cut the cord and used her remaining water supply to clean her son. "My..baby boy," she said, exhausted, "I love you..so much..but I'm sorry..you had to come..into the world..like this." Tearing off a large chunk of her gown, she used it to swaddle him and keep him warm. "I will name you..Xavier," Mel said, holding him close to her body for warmth, "Hopefully you'll get..to meet your father..when he returns."

Over time, she lost her warmth and energy, no matter how much she hoped and held him close to her, but her missing fiancé never returned. "He'll come back," she said to him, becoming extremely delirious from exhaustion, "He promised." Her son just slept and fed, she started shaking while trying to keep her son strong. It rained one night, snowed the next, she sheltered her child from the elements in her arms. She got severe frostbite on her arm and leg as her body turned a light shade of blue. Then on her last night, over six days of waiting, she finally lost hope that he would never come. "He gave up on me," she said sadly, shaking from the cold, "He never came."

Using all of her remaining strength, she tried standing but only managed to collapse onto the ground in front of them. "I was a fool," she said, weeping, "How could I believe that he would come back for me! I should've left when I could walk!" As she wept, a man snuck up behind her, grabbed her and stabbed her in her heart, the knife went through her and pierced her son's heart.

She screamed in agony as the darkness consumed them, Mel and her son died at the same moment. Their lifeless bodies laid bleeding on the ground, their murderer made sure she and her son were dead, slitting their throats then wiping the bloody blade on her gown. Mel and Xavier were left in the forest, eventually being buried by a small landslide from rain. Her fiancé disappeared from the village, her home abandoned. No one in the village knew about the double murder, but Mel's parents frantically searched for their missing daughter after receiving a ransom note. But the villagers were aware of a young boy's kidnapping, and his name was Zane.


	2. Kidnapping Routine

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! You made my day! sorry for the short chapter. I'm sure with this chapter you'll find the murderers identity! And the only magic in this story is magic tea. I tried your suggestion Astrid16, I hope this is better! Thank you!**

_I only own my OCs._

Zane was bound and gagged in the corner of the abandoned cottage, looking up when the door slammed open.

"Did you take care of her?" Samukai, Zane's captor, asked.

"Yes, we just have to send the ransom notes and my newly deceased fiancée's family and his will send us all their money!" the new man said, he was hidden in shadows so Zane couldn't see him.

"How did you kill her?"

"Simple knife in the back and a slit throat, left her in the forest where no one will ever find her."

"I heard a rumor that she is-was-pregnant, am I correct?" Samukai asked, a hint of a smirk was heard in his voice.

"Yep, I was her first!" the mystery man laughed, "I led her into the forest and "promised" that I would return! So I did her a favor in bed before ending her pitiful life."

Zane's heart softened for this poor unknown girl, how could she love this monster? Had she actually loved him? Or was it a betrothal? He glared angrily at her murderer.

"What about the child?" Zane's kidnapper asked.

"Same as his pitiful mother, he was wrapped up in her wedding gown and he died the same way."

"An infant?"

"Yes, an infant."

Zane felt sick. This man-this.._monster_-killed an innocent girl and an infant? The new man walked over to Zane, finally showing his face. He was a young muscular man, a little older than Zane, with black hair and cold brown eyes. The first thing Zane saw was blood on the man's clothing and a knife tucked into his belt.

"So, what are we going to do with him in the meantime?" he asked, poking Zane with his foot.

"We could make him work out in the fields?" Samukai offered. "Then you'll have to watch him because I won't."

The man left the room, Samukai pulled Zane to his feet and cut the bonds on his wrists and ankles after removing the gag. Samukai yanked him into the air and growled, "If you try anything, you'll end up six feet under."

He dropped Zane and pushed him out the door, shoving a shovel into his arms and pointed him to the fields. Zane fell into a routine in his capture; work in the fields till noon, get a small lunch, clean whatever Samukai wanted him to, get a small dinner, work in the fields until it was too dark to see, finally go to bed. This routine lasted for a month before he was finally rescued, Samukai was arrested but the murderer escaped.

**please review!**


	3. The Failed Wedding

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! It makes me so happy! Hopefully this longer chapter makes up for the smaller two.**

_I only own my OCs_

_*Five years Later*_

Dr. Nicholas Julien dressed his only son in his best suit for the practice wedding, but Zane was reluctant to marry. He thought about his betrothed whom he has never met, wondering if she loves him. Zane's best friends, Kai, Jay, who is married to Kai's sister, and Lloyd, waited in the hall. After fixing Zane's tie, the group walked outside and climbed into the carriage, heading to the home of his betrothed.

The Borg's met them at the door, Dr. Julien gave a bow and entered, Zane and his friends came in after him. Cyrus, Skylar and Dr. Julien talked about the wedding while Zane's friends went in search of food, Zane was left in the bleak living room with only a piano. Making sure everyone was gone, he sat down and started to play.

Pixal, Zane's betrothed, was up in her room with her maid, getting into her corset. "It's..too tight!" she gasped as it was laced up.

"I'm sorry, Miss Borg. It's what your mother wants," said her maid.

Pixal got into her purple and white dress and placed her silvery-white hair into a ponytail, her maid left to check on Mr. and Mrs. Borg. Then she heard music, she quietly walked down into the living room and saw a young man with short blond hair playing their black piano. She walked up behind him and said, "That's lovely."

Zane jumped back in surprise and knocked over the bench, "Oh, um I'm sorry!"

She giggled and said, "Mother won't let me near the piano, says it's unladylike to play." Zane gave a nervous smile, just Mrs. Borg and Cyrus came in.

"Pixal! You two should be in the chamber! It's about to start!"

They rushed into the chamber and the practice ceremony started. Zane, with a shaking hand, held his unlit candle to the lit one. "With t-this c-candle..um.." he stuttered, trying to light it.

"I will be your light!" snapped Father Wu.

"Right," Zane said nervously, "And w-with this? This hand.."

He looked between his hands, Father Wu snapped, "Right hand!" After several more unsuccessful attempts, and almost setting Skylar on fire, Father scolded Zane, "Learn your vows! This wedding will not happen until this man learns his vows!"

Zane, in disgrace, walked through the small village rehearsing his lines. As the moon rose, he walked on the path into the forest, large blackish-purple birds watched his progress. Once he was deep into the forest, he finally figured out his vows and said boldly, "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows! Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine! With this candle, I will light your way in the darkness! With this ring, I ask you to be mine!"

He placed the ring on what he thought was a fallen branch and took in a deep breath, he turned and saw how high the moon was and noticed the birds watching him for the first time. Then he heard the ground moving behind him, he turned and saw the "branch" moving. It suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked him partially into the ground, Zane started screaming and pulled away as a figure rose from the earth.

A young woman with a small child looked at him; she had long bluish-blond hair with blue eyes, her skin was a light shade of blue with a small part of her right cheek missing, her throat appeared slitted, several parts of her wedding gown were torn away to reveal her right leg was mostly bones as well as part of her ribcage on her front and back. Her left arm and right leg were all bones. Her gown was torn, muddy and covered in blood on her chest and behind her legs.

The small child in her arms was wrapped in the torn part of the wedding gown, his skin was the same shade of light blue and he had his mother's eyes and shaggy black hair, he also had part of his ribs showing in the same spot as his mom as well as the slitted throat, blood stained from the open wounds.

She smiled at him and said, "I do." Zane screamed and scrambled away as she glided towards him, he fled through the forest and back to the village. He tripped on upturned roots, rocks and slid down the side of a hill. He finally stopped on the bridge that led to the village and tried to catch his breath, he looked over his shoulder at the forest and didn't see the woman and child. He stood up straight and turned, jumping back as she was right behind him. Walking up to him, she leaned in and said, "You may kiss the bride." And with one kiss, zane fainted.


	4. Meet the Bride

** thank you for the lovely reviews! I hope this chapter is long enough! Now I have to explain something, since Xavier died an infant, he never got to be a kid, teen and adult in life so he gets to be whatever he wants in death. I believe that this could be what happens when infants or children die too young. now I'm sorry for the sad authors note. But you get to meet two awesome characters in this chapter! **

_I only own my OCs._

Zane opened his eyes and looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings. "Where am I?" Zane quietly groaned, rubbing his neck as he sat up.

"Oh good! You're awake!"

Zane spun around and stared at who spoke, the woman smiled kindly as her child sat on her lap. Suddenly someone shouted out, "We've got a live one over here!" Skeletons and corpses surrounded him and congratulated him on his marriage. Zane panicked as more came up and patted him on his back.

"Our lovely bride finally found someone!" one said.

"He's a keeper!" another said.

"Her son finally has a father!"

"What's going on?!" Zane exclaimed.

"Well I'll tell ya!" Lout-jangles said, wrapping a bony arm around Zane's shoulder, "Ya see here, our lovely bride has been here for some time, her love got her pregnant and wanted to elope so he brought her out into the forest and told her to wait for him. So she did, almost a week she waited but he never returned. Even after giving birth to her sweet baby boy all alone, she still waited. Surviving only on rainwater, she used her weddin' dress to clothe her baby. Then, once she was on the verge of death, she and her child were killed, but she mace a vow for someone to come along and give her the husband she always wanted. The earth buried her and her child, keeping their deaths a secret."

"Zane," she asked, noticing how pale he had become, "Are you okay?"

He scrambled backwards and fled as the celebration of her marriage continued, running through the streets and alleys as she called for him.

"Zane!" she called, he could hear her kid babbling with her, he could hear the child ask, "Mama, where is he going?"

He started panicking as he saw people without limbs, one man split in half and walked around him.

"Zane!" she called again, closer this time.

He ran into an alley filled with coffins, quickly thinking, he hid in one as she glided past him. Then a friendly spider appeared, landing on his shoulder, "Married, huh? I'm a widow."

Zane, panicking, swatted her away and ran.

The spider, Charlotte, hmphed and called, "He went that way, dearie!"

The bride turned and followed Zane again, still calling for him. He ended up in a dead end and quickly scaled the wall, once he reached the top, a hand grabbed his and pulled him up.

"You should've taken the stairs," she said, "it's much easier."

She sat down on a nearby bench and patted the seat next to her, Zane reluctantly sat down next to her.

"It's such a beautiful view," she sighed sadly, "Takes my breath away...if I still had one."

"I-I'm sorry," Zane said, "You're probably a very lovely person, but..it's just.." "_I don't love you," _he thought.

"We don't know each other?" she offered.

"Yeah," Zane said, then thought, "_I guess._"

He looked at the small child asleep in her arms, "Why won't we introduce ourselves?"

"Um okay," she said.

Then another voice said, "That's a great way to start off a marriage!"

She shushed it, a small maggot crawled onto her shoulder and said, "Hey! I'm Erin! You are one lucky man to have my friend here! And her son too!"

Zane jumped and stared at it in shock.

"Erin, don't scare him!" she said, seeing Zane's expression.

Erin chuckled and said, "Oops, sorry!" He crawled back and disappeared.

"Don't mind him. The few..friends..I had used to call me Mel," she said quietly, avoiding eye contact, "I hated my real name so I've always stuck with the nickname."

"Few friends?" he asked.

"My parents made sure I was hidden from the villagers. They didn't want me to be shunned by everyone since I wasn't supposed to be born," Mel explained, "I was kind of an accident, but they loved me anyway. I was hidden from parties, going out to shop and pretty much everything until I was about sixteen. Then I went to my first party, meeting my betrothal for the first time. Since I rarely left home, I only got to speak with a few maids, though. They were the best friends I could ever ask for."

"What about your son?" he asked, looking at the small child yawning in her arms.

"Arranged marriage set up by my parents. I don't recall his name though, I think it started with a "C"? Anyways, his parents said that they had given us a small home as an early wedding gift. Strange though is I never met them.." her eyes glazed over as she recalled her last life, "That night, he brought me to the house and showed me around before taking me to the bedroom. Then he..well, you can probably guess what happened next. He was my first. Few months later I found out I was pregnant with my baby boy. Told my parents, of course. They were proud and excited that the Aurora bloodline would continue. They said that they could help with the costs of having a son."

"Wait, you're an Aurora?! They are one of the wealthiest families in the village!"

Mel nodded, "Yes, I was hidden away for years, barely showing myself in public, except on rare occasions. Anyways I told my fiancé that I was pregnant and..he didn't seem happy. Once I told him that my parents were excited, his attitude suddenly changed. Then the week I was due, he wanted us to have a secret wedding so our child would be legitimate so he took me out into the forest before he realized he didn't have the rings. He told me to wait, promising his return, so I waited. Days passed but he never returned."

"Why didn't you leave?" Zane asked.

"I don't know, maybe I actually did love him? Maybe I wanted to show him I could be a loyal wife? Ha! Look where that got us!" she gave a short harsh laugh, "Anyways, three days later I had to give birth all alone."

"In the middle of the forest?"

She nodded and gave a sad sigh, "Yeah, the only thing I had for him was part of my wedding gown, I fed him as much as I could, hoping that if he lived and I died that he would have a chance."

"What happened next?"

"Few days later, I had finally given up hope that my fiancé would ever come and next thing I know is I have a knife coming out of my chest and going into my son's. The blade went through my heart and straight into his. No one knew about our murders, I asked every newly deceased from our village if they knew about our deaths. No one knew who we were, some told us that my parents had started a search for their lost daughter, I'm pretty sure they are still searching for us."

She wiped away some tears, Zane felt horrible for her, "I'm sorry, you've had a rough time." Mel nodded sadly, wiping her eyes.

Suddenly a young voice chirped, "Hi!"

Zane looked at who just spoke, the young child smiled and waved at him. "I'm Xavier!" he said excitedly.

Zane chuckled, "Hello Xavier."

Mel smiled sadly and ruffled his hair, "Yes, Xavier is very special. Since he died too young, he can be whatever age he wants to be since he never got the chance in life. I've seen him from an infant to a teen-"

"-But I like this age!" Xavier interrupted.

Zane smiled but gave a silent sigh, he liked this "Mel" girl but he had to get back to Pixal. Zane stood up and leaned on the balcony railing, "If only we could go back to the surface, then you could meet my dad and my friends."

Mel gave a sad sigh, then brightened, "I know how we could!"

Zane turned and asked, "How?"

"My friend is the king of the underworld! He could help us!"

Zane choked slightly, "Your friend is the "_king of the underworld"_?!"

Mel nodded, "Yeah! He knows a ton of spells! He was the first person we met, he helped us adjust to the underworld. We live in his castle with him, we're like family."

"We're going to see papa?" Xavier asked excitedly.

"Papa?" Zane asked as Mel and Xavier stood up.

"Xavier sees him as a fatherly figure, since he never had one."

As they walked through the undead village, Mel explained who their friend is, "His name is Lord Garmadon, he has a wife and son who are still alive. When he was still alive and his son was an infant, there was a huge fire at their home, he and his wi were able to escape but their son was still trapped inside, he rushed back in and was able to save his son but he parishes in the fire. When he arrived down here, he challenged the former king and won. When we came, he took us in and helped us adjust to life..or death..down here."

"Is his son's name Lloyd?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I'm friends with him," Zane said.

"You should mention that, I'm sure he would love to know that his son is doing well."

Eventually they made it to a dark castle, ravens and falcons perched all across the walls. Xavier piggybacked on Mel's shoulders as they walked into the obsidian-colored castle, Zane felt uneasy but followed them. They climbed a spiral staircase of the largest towers until they reached a large room filled with books and more birds.

"Papa?" Xavier called as Mel set him on the floor.

They walked around the large circular room, Mel and Xavier called for the Lord of Darkness.

"Lord Garmadon?" Mel called.

"Papa?" Xavier called.

"Is that my favorite grandchild?" a deep voice answered.

"Papa!" Xavier cheered as he ran around a towering bookshelf.

Mel and Zane followed and he jumped at the sight of the Lord of Darkness. Lord Garmadon had jet-black spiky hair, skin matching the obsidian walls, the bones in his chest were showing as well as in his face.

"Ah, my dear! Beautiful as ever!" he said as Xavier climbed onto his shoulders.

Mel smiled and hugged him, "Thank you, papa."

Garmadon turned and noticed Zane for the first time, "Who's this?" Garmadon circled him and said, "He's still alive!"

"He's my husband, and he knows your son," Mel said.

He stopped and stared at Zane, "Y-you know Lloyd? How is he? Is he okay? How's Misako? And my brother?"

Zane smiled, "Lloyd's fine, and so is Misako. Your brother?"

"Wu, he's my brother."

"He's the Father of our church."

Garmadon smiled and Xavier squealed in excitement when he moved.

"Sir?" Mel asked, "We need a potion to go to the surface."

"Ah, you need travelers tea! I have it here somewhere," Garmadon said, searching around with her son still on his shoulders. "Ah! Here it is!" Garmadon said, revealing a small glass container with a plant inside it. He filled a blue teapot with water and boiled it, mixing the plant into it. Xavier climbed off his shoulders and stood next to Mel, holding her hand and Zane's. Zane jumped and stared at the small child holding his hand, he decided that it was okay and looked back at Garmadon.

"Alright, this will get you three where you need to go," he said, pouring a circle around them, "When you're ready to come back, just say "spinjitzu"."

"_Spinjitzu_?" Mel asked as a portal appeared behind them. The Lord of Darkness nodded, Xavier excitedly pulled them into the portal and into the surface world.


	5. The Land of the Living

**Thank you for the reviews! Thank you Astrid16 for your advice, it does help the story flow easier. This is a short story so we're about halfway through. Keep up the amazing reviews!**

_i only own my OCs _

Mel looked around in awe as they reached the surface, she started twirling around in joy, humming a soft tune to herself. Zane got his bearings, deciding which way to go back to Pixal while Xavier watched his mom dance, and get her leg stuck in an upturned root. It popped off as it was caught.

"Mama," Xavier said, pointing to it.

Mel stopped and popped her leg back in, giggling before sighing, "We've been in the darkness for so long, I've almost forgotten how beautiful the moonlight is."

Zane turned to her and said, "I'm going to find my father, you should stay here until I come back. Okay? I promise I'll be back."

Mel nodded with a bright smile while Xavier gave a concerned look, Zane rushed off to the village where he stumbled across his friends.

"Zane!" Kai exclaimed as they ran over to him.

"Where have you been?" Cole asked.

"Your father has been worried sick!" Jay said.

"Rumor is that you were with another woman," Lloyd said, "Is it true?"

Zane nervously rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Kinda..I accidentally married a dead woman." Everyone stared at him, Cole asked, "You married a wanted criminal?"

Zane mumbled, "Not exactly."

It dawned on Kai, "Wait, are you saying you accidentally married a _DEAD_ woman?!"

Zane sheepishly nodded, then remembered his mission to find Pixal. Before his friends could ask anything more, Zane ran off, calling to them that he needed to find Pixal. He ran through the streets and up to the bleak mansion, scaling the walls until he reached the balcony of her room. Pixal, who had been somber in her room, looked out her glass French doors to see Zane climbing over the railing.

"Zane!" she gasped, rushing over and opening the doors to help him in.

Back in the forest, Mel and Xavier waited for Zane to return. Xavier, now as a teen, paced anxiously while Mel enjoyed the moonlight.

"He'll come back," she said in a singsong voice, "he promised."

Her son stopped and turned to her, "Mom."

She turned to him, "Yes sweetie?"

"You can't keep doing this, twice this has happened to us. And the last time got us killed."

"But, he promised," Mel said quietly.

"So did dad," he replied.

Mel hung her head in sadness, Xavier walked over and hugged her, "I'm sorry, mom, but it's true."

She nodded, Xavier helped her stand, "Let's see where he went. We can follow his tracks in the snow."

After linking their arms, they journeyed to the village when Mel suddenly stopped, staring at a large brick mansion.

Xavier stopped walking and turned back, "Mom? What's wrong?"

She stared at it as tears formed in her eyes, her hands covered her mouth.

"Mom?" he asked again, looking between her and the abandoned home.

"Xavier," she whispered, "This is where you were supposed to be born. This was our home."

Mel walked up to the door and opened it, surprised to find it unlocked. They walked inside and Mel started to cry silently, Xavier held his mom as she cried.

"Why don't you show me around?" he asked.

She nodded and gave him the tour, showing him the library, bedrooms, backyard, kitchen and finally his nursery. Mel walked into the nursery and ran her hands along the walls and the cradle, Xavier looked in but went to the master bedroom. He found her clothes still folded up as well as his father's clothes. Trying them on, he found they fit him very well, then he found the family picture.

"Mom?" he called, Mel walked up to his side and looked at the picture, "Is this you?"

She nodded and pointed to the young man with shaggy black hair, "That's your father, strange though I can't recall his name still." Then she remembered why they were in the village, "Oh! We have to find Zane!"

Mel rushed down the stairs while Xavier took the picture out and tucked it into his pocket. Taking one last look around the home, they continued their walk where they met Zane's friends in the square of the village.

"Um excuse me?" Mel asked, covering her leg as they walking up to them.

Kai turned and asked, "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Zane?" Xavier asked.

"He just went to the Borg's house," Jay said, pointing down the street.

"Thank you," Mel said as they started to leave, before Lloyd stopped them.

"Wait!" they stopped, "Are you Zane's wife?"

Mel turned, "Yes, are you Lloyd Garmadon?"

Lloyd stuttered a yes, Mel said, "I know your father. He is a great friend of mine."

"You know Dad?" he asked in disbelief.

She smiled, "He is the ruler of the Underworld, but he misses you greatly."

"He's family to us," Xavier said.

"Wait, you two are dead?" Jay asked.

"Yes..." Xavier said hesitantly, unsure of their reactions.

They shrugged, "That's cool."

"You three aren't afraid that we're undead?" Mel asked.

They shook their heads, Kai said, "You don't look undead." "Other than your leg, and your chest..and your neck..and your arm..and your cheek..and your blue hair..and your blue skin..and talking about the underworld.." Jay said before being elbowed by Kai.

Lloyd said, "Thank you for telling my about my dad, tell him that I miss him and I love him."

"We will," they said, Mel hugged him and tucked a white rose from her veil into his suit pocket.

Xavier and Mel started walking down the street when someone shouted, "Gah! Look at her!"

They turned and saw a woman pointing at them, a man suddenly shouted, "She's ugly!"

"She's deformed!"

"Look at her leg and arm! It's all bones!"

"Her chest!"

"My God help us!"

They rushed down the street, villagers throwing rocks and other objects at them. Xavier and Mel hid inside an alley as the mob passed them, once they were in the clear, they rushed out and quickly found the Borg's home. Mel and Xavier scrambled up the walls and climbed up onto the balcony. Mel walked in but froze when she saw Zane and Pixal about to kiss.

"Z-Zane?" she asked in a horrified disbelief, "What are you doing?"

Xavier walked up next to her and glared daggers at him. They spun around and Pixal gasped at Mel's sight.

"Zane, who is that?" she asked.

"I-" Mel froze, then said stiffly, showing her ring, "I'm his wife!"

"Pixal, I can explain!" Zane cried, turning away from them, "I never meant for this to happen! I love you, not her!"

Xavier growled angrily and tore Zane away from Pixal, Mel said quietly, "Take me home, sweetie."

Xavier said, "Spin-"_NO_!"-jitzu."

A portal appeared behind them, Zane was dragged in by Xavier as they cried out for each other.


	6. Tears To Shed

**Thank you for the reviews! Keep them up! I don't have much to say in this little authors note other than thank you for the continued support and thanks for reading!**

_i own my OCs _

Back in Garmadon's castle, Xavier shoved Zane angrily, shouting, "What was that?! Who is that...that person?!"

Mel was aching, using her extended arm for support as she leaned against one of the bookshelves.

"Look, I'm sorry I tricked you two," Zane said, looking at Mel who was looking at him over her shoulder, "but I don't love you!"

"But she is another woman! You are married to me!" Mel cried, spinning to face him, "You're supposed to love me!"

"Dont you get it?! You are the other woman! I would _NEVER_ marry you! **I DON'T LOVE YOU**!" Zane shouted before realizing what he had said.

Mel froze, tears formed in her eyes, Xavier stood next to her protectively.

"Mom," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Let's go."

Xavier led her down the spiral stairs as Zane tried to apologize. They walked into the foyer of the castle where they stumbled into Garmadon.

"You're back!" he said, surprised.

Mel nodded, "We met your son."

Garmadon's eyes widened, "You did?!"

"He says that he loves you and misses you," Xavier said, "But we must be going. Thank you, papa."

They hugged him and left, as soon as they were out of the castle Xavier had to support Mel from her aching heart. She collapsed onto a nearby bench and curled up on it, Xavier turned into a small child and curled up against her chest.

"Why do I keep falling for men who don't love us," Mel cried into her son's black hair, "It must be my fatal flaw. Something I can never change."

"I'm sorry mama," Xavier said softly.

She gently kissed his forehead, "It's not your fault, sweetie. It's mine. It's my fault we died, it's my fault your father never came back, it's all my fault. Everything is my fault!" Then Mel started crying, Erin and Charlotte sat on the bench with them.

"Oh dearie," Charlotte said sadly.

"You are a thousand times better than that live girl!" Erin said, "What does she have that you don't?"

"A beating heart," Mel replied sadly, wiping her tears away, "Maybe he's right, maybe we are too different. Perhaps he does belong to her, Little Miss Living, with her rosy cheeks and beating heart."

"But you have a loving son! And she'll be dead in time!" Erin said.

"But Zane loves her."

"Maybe you could change his mind?" Charlotte asked.

"How? He's already said that he could never love me, that he's never loved me, and he never wanted to marry me!" Mel said sadly. She laid back down on the bench and said sadly, "If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain. If you cut me with a knife it is still the same. And I know her heart is beating, and I know I am dead. Yet the pain that I feel, try and tell me it's not real. And it seems I still have a tear to shed."

Everyone grew silent until Xavier sat up and pulled her to her feet, "I know how to cheer you up, mama! Follow me!" Xavier pulled her into the pub and over to the piano, he crawled onto the top and laid down across it, "You love to play!" Mel sighed and started to play a sad tune, unknown to her, Zane was standing in the doorway.

Pixal watched in horror as Zane was dragged into a portal in her room, once it was gone, she ran down to find her parents.

"Mother! Father!" Pixal cried, "Zane was kidnapped by a dead woman and her son!"

Skylar and Cyrus looked up at their frantic daughter.

"Pixal? You must be mistaken," Skylar said.

"No! He was just in my room! Then these corpses came in and took him away!" Pixal cried.

"He was in your room?!" Cyrus cried.

"Nothing happened!"

"Well, you'll never see him again," Skylar said, "We found you a new husband."

A young man with shaggy black hair stepped into the room. He was in his late twenties, a smirk on his face as he strolled up to Pixal's side.

"This is..uh what's your name again?" Cyrus asked.

"Sir Cole Brookstone," he said, kissing her hand.

"You two shall be married tonight," Skylar said.

"No! I won't marry him!"

Pixal was locked in her room by her parents when she wouldn't agree to the marriage.

"I've got to warn Zane!" she cried, tying several blankets into a rope.

She climbed down and ran the through the village, running into Zane's friends, sitting on the fountain.

"Pixal! What are you doing out here?" Kai asked.

"Shouldn't you be with Zane?" Lloyd asked.

"He was taken by a dead woman! My parents want me to marry another tonight!" Pixal explained.

"Was she with a young boy?" Jay asked.

"And was she wearing a wedding dress?" Kai asked.

"Yes! How did you know?"

"We met them, they seemed..lonely," Lloyd said.

"They took him! I can't marry Cole!" she cried.

"Who's Cole?" Kai asked.

"He is my new betrothal! I don't want to marry him! I love Zane!"

"We'll help you look for him, okay. Just calm down."

Then a new voice joined them, "Miss Borg? What are you doing out here?"

Everyone turned and saw Father Wu walking towards them.

"Father Wu! Is it possible for the living to marry the dead?!" Pixal cried, grabbing his robes.

He stepped back from her in revolt, "What you are saying goes against life itself!"

He grabbed her and started to drag her back to her home, she cried out to the others, "Find Zane and warn him! Please!"

"We will!" they called.

As Pixal was taken away, the three friends rushed around the village, searching for Zane. Then Lloyd skidded to a stop and pulled out the white rose from his pocket.

"Guys!" he called.

Kai and Jay stopped and turned to him, "What?"

"Isn't there a potions master in the village?"

They nodded and took off for the potions master, Miss Také. Bursting into the room, they startled the elder woman.

"What do you want?" she asked crabbily.

"Can a tracker potion go into the underworld?" Lloyd asked.

"Who are you looking for?" she asked, getting the supplies.

"Our friend, he was taken into the underworld by a dead bride and her son," Kai explained.

"No, you would need travelers tea and a tracker potion. I can set those up for you. Do you have anything directly from this dead bride or your friend?" Kai and Jay shook their heads, Lloyd held up the white rose and handed it to her.


	7. I'll Do It

**Thank you Astrid16 for your continued support! You've made this story so much better! We are almost at the end of the story and I created an epilogue for after the movie. It's kinda cheesy but it ties up some loose ends**.

_i own only my OCs _

Zane sat down beside Mel as she played, she angrily glared at him and stopped playing, turning away from him. Zane started playing in a higher octave, then after several measures paused for her to start playing. After a couple seconds, she reluctantly started playing her sad tune, he joined in with his happier song. As they played together, Mel cheered up and Xavier sat up to bop along to their song. Then they finished, Xavier clapped for them excitedly.

"That was fun," Mel said quietly, avoiding eye contact with Zane.

"Mel?" he asked, she looked at him shyly, "I'm sorry for lying to you. I didn't want to hurt you, it's just-"

"I know you love her. That girl. I don't care if anyone loves me, I mean it would be nice but all I want is someone who could be there for us," she said, "He is the world to me, I want to give him everything I couldn't in our last life."

Zane opened his mouth, but was distracted when a white rose floated into the pub and up to Mel.

"What's this?" she asked, gingerly plucking the rose from the air, "Xavier, isn't this the rose I gave to Lloyd?"

He nodded, just as Kai, Jay and Lloyd burst into the pub.

"Zane!" they cried, running up to him.

"Guys, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Zane asked, Mel grabbed Xavier off of the piano and quickly backed up.

"A whole lotta tea!" Kai said.

Lloyd looked at Mel and Xavier who were disappearing into the crowd, they rushed out and into the kitchen.

"Zane, Pixal is getting married to some guy named Cole," Jay said.

"What?!" he asked, startled.

"Since you disappeared, the Borg's found her a new suitor," Kai said.

"They're getting married tonight," Lloyd said.

"I'm probably too late," Zane said sadly, "She would never let me go back to the surface now! Not after I lied to her."

"She?" Jay asked, looking around.

"Mel-" Zane said, before seeing that she and her son were gone.

"Oh! That bride and her son! Where did they go?" Jay asked.

Lloyd walked up to the kitchen and peeked in, seeing Mel and Xavier hiding. He slowly walked in, she jumped and backed up, shielding her son in her arms.

"Please don't hurt us!" she cried.

"It's okay! It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you!" Lloyd said, holding his hands up, "We met earlier today! I'm Lloyd, remember?"

She slowly looked up, uncovering her son from her arms, "I-I'm sorry, my son and I..we had a bad experience in the surface world with the villagers. We're kinda..overly cautious now of any living people."

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"They threw rocks at us," Xavier said shyly, "They yelled at mama. I didn't like it, they were mean to us."

"They knew we didn't fit in, and they saw my arm and leg," she said, shifting her dress to show her bony leg.

"I'm sorry," Lloyd said.

Then a surprise visitor popped in.

Lloyd asked, shocked, "Dad?"

Garmadon turned and stared at Lloyd, his mouth agape, "Lloyd? Are you-? Is it really you?"

He nodded and hugged his father, Garmadon cried, "It's been so long since I've seen you! My, you've grown up so handsomely!"

"I've missed you, dad!" Lloyd cried. After they broke apart, Garmadon said, "I see you've met my daughter."

"Daughter?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"Well, we're not related, but we're really close," Mel spoke up, hiding in the corner still.

"My dear! I came here to tell you something!" Garmadon said, pulling out the book he brought in.

"Should I step out?" Lloyd asked.

"You don't have to," Mel said, "What's wrong?"

He flipped through the pages and said, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you and Zane..aren't married. Your vows with Zane were 'Til death do you part', but my dear, death has already parted you."

Mel gasped silently, Xavier was shocked. Zane had walked up to the door and peeked in, overhearing Garmadon continue, "The only way for you two to be together is if you two renew your vows on the surface...and he drinks the Wine of Ages."

"_Poison_," Mel whispered.

Zane silently gasped, but thought, "_I have no one else since Pixal is married_."

He quietly stepped into the kitchen as Mel said, "I could never ask him to do that. He loves that other girl, I'm a nobody. He said he'll never love me."

He walked up to them and said, "I'll do it."

Everyone turned to him, Mel said, "Zane, you don't have to do this. You don't have to marry me out of pity. I know you don't love me."

"I will do it, I will marry you," he said.

"Zane, if you go through with this, you can never return to the surface world," Garmadon said.

"What about us? Kai, Jay and me?" Lloyd asked, "Would we ever see him again?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Zane?" Mel asked, "This is asking a lot of you."

"I'm sure," Zane said, "We should do this properly!"

Garmadon clapped his hands together, "We are going to have a wedding!"

Kai and Jay had joined them at this announcement, "Who's getting married?"

Zane, Mel, Xavier and their friends walked out into the courtyard where many people were milling about. Zane climbed the statue and helped Mel and Xavier up, he called out, "Everyone, we are going to Ninjago to have a wedding!"

Instantly the crowd buzzed with excitement, everyone started getting preparations such as cakes, decorations, and presents.

They climbed down and Charlotte met up with Zane, "You can't get married in these filthy rags! Girls!"

Several more spiders appeared and started sewing his tux as several girls carried Mel and Xavier away. Kai and Jay wandered around, fascinated by the undead around them while Lloyd played with Xavier. Once both were ready, all of the citizens of the underworld traveled up to Ninjago for the wedding of the century.

Pixal sat somberly at her family's table, her new husband sitting beside her.

"I thank you for welcoming me into your family," Cole said, standing up, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with my beautiful wife! With this wealthy family by our side, nothing on earth can tear us apart!"

Then, the moment he said that, the undead started coming into the dining room where everyone was. Cyrus and Skylar panicked and fled, causing the guests to flee as well.

"Wealth?" Pixal asked, speaking up for the first time, "What wealth?"

"The dowry! The bride's family is supposed to share their wealth with the husband!" Cole cried.

"No, the husband was supposed to share his family's wealth with the bride's," Pixal said, standing up, "My family is broke. Is this marriage not going according to plan, Sir Cole?"

She turned on her heels and walked out, Cole grumbled angrily and smashed the table in half. Pixal opened the door and looked out onto the street, seeing the villagers reunited with their deceased loved ones. She joined the parade to the chapel where the wedding would be taking place.


	8. What's Heaven Like?

**Are you ready for the second to last chapter? Because it's here! After this is the epilogue, and if anyone has any ideas for me to write, just let me know! Thank you for the reviews, I loved every one! **

_I only own my OCs_

Xavier peeked through the doors as Mel fidgeted with her dress nervously, she kept mumbling to herself her vows as she fixed her outfit.

"Are you ready mama?" Xavier asked.

"Oh, I hope so! Oh God I'm so nervous!" Mel said, fixing her veil and grabbing her bouquet, "Do I look okay? What am I saying, I'm dead. But I want to look nice! Maybe I shouldn't go though with this? But then again-?"

"Mama, calm down," he said, holding her hand, "You look pretty."

She smiled and kissed his forehead, "Thank you sweetie."

Charlotte climbed onto Xavier's shoulder and said, "Everyone is ready, it's about to start."

"Thank you, we'll be right in."

Charlotte rushed back in to get her spot next to Erin, Mel and Xavier stood in front of the doors and waited for the music to start.

"Just think, Xavier," she said, "After this, you'll finally have a father who loves us."

He squeezed her hand, and then the music started. The doors opened and the mother and her son walked down the aisle, Zane smiled seeing her walk to him.

"Good luck mama," Xavier said, hugging her.

As he took his seat, Mel walked up to Zane and Garmadon started the wedding. Unknown to them, Pixal watched from the shadows, and Cole watched the soon-to-be married couple. Once it was time for the vows, Mel took the bottle of Wine of Ages and filled the cup, saying, "Your cup shall never be empty for I shall be your wine."

Looking up, she saw Pixal watching them and she grew hesitant.

Zane took the cup and said, "I shall never thirst for you are my wine." He started to lift it to his mouth, but she stopped him. Trying again, he started to lift it but again Mel stopped him, shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked.

"I can't do this," she said, setting the glass down on the table, "I was robbed of being a bride, and if I go through with this, I'll be robbing her of this too."

Mel stepped towards Pixal and held out her hand, she slowly stepped out and walked up to them.

"I'm sorry Zane," Mel said, "You two love each other, and I don't want to stand in the way. I love you, but you're not mine."

The crowd gave a collective sigh at her sacrifice, Xavier walked up to Mel's side and held her hand. "I give you two my blessing," she said, just as Cole started a slow clap.

"How..._sweet_. True love conquers all, right?" he asked, walking up the aisle towards them, "Well it's too bad since Pixal is already married to me!" Then he froze, staring at Mel as she stared at him, "Mel?"

"C-Cole!" she hissed, pushing her son behind her, "You never came! I waited for you! I waited for a _week_ and you never came!"

"What are you doing here?! I disposed of you and your son years ago!" Cole cried angrily.

"You-! You.._MURDERED_..us!" she screamed, Xavier cowered behind her dress, "It was _YOU_ who killed us!"

"Because of me, you have your son!" Cole argued.

"Because of you, my son _NEVER_ had a father! He _NEVER_ had a life! All because of _you_!" she shrieked.

Cole walked up the aisle, out of the corner of his eye he saw a man with a sword in his chest, he pulled it out and aimed it at Zane.

"I would love to kill you and your pathetic son again, but I have to get rid of my competition," he said, charging at them.

Mel grabbed Xavier and pushed Pixal out of the way, Zane grabbed a fork that was imbedded in another corpse. They clashed, sword against fork, running around the chapel. Zane was defensive, blocking Coles attacks before swipping at his side. Cole yelled angrily and fought harder, Zane slipped and hid under one of the pews. Cole stabbed down and almost hit Zane, he scrambled out and was backed up to the altar when Cole swiped at him, causing Zane's fork to fly out of his hand, leaving him defenseless. Cole raised his sword to strike him down but at the last moment, Mel stood in front of him, taking the blow. The sword went through the same tear in her gown caused five years earlier, Cole stumbled back as she removed the sword from her chest.

"Touché, my dear," Cole said.

"_Get_. _Out_," she growled, glaring at him as she leveled the sword at his chest.

Pixal held onto Xavier as Cole walked up to the altar.

"Poor Mel, forever the bridesmaid, never to be the bride!" he mocked, picking up the cup of poison, "How about a toast to the happy couple?"

All of the undead gathered in the aisle, wanting to go after Mel and Xavier's murderer, but Garmadon stopped them, "We cannot interfere, they go by the living's rules."

"Tell me, my dear, can a heart still break once it's stopped beating?" Cole raised the glass and called out, "Cheers!"

He then drank the poison, walking a few steps before collapsing to his knees and turning a light shade of blue.

"Not anymore," Erin said.

"He's right, go ahead," Garmadon said, stepping back.

The mob charged at Cole and pushed him into the nearby room, ready to take him back to the underworld for his punishment. Mel gave a shaky sigh as Xavier held onto her, she removed her ring and said, "This doesn't belong to me."

Zane smiled and gently held it, Pixal wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you..for everything," Mel said.

"But I didn't do anything," Zane said.

"You found our murderer, you gave me the wedding I dreamed of," she said, "I believe it is time for us to go."

"Are you leaving?" Pixal asked as they turned to the door, Kai, Jay and Lloyd joined them.

Mel smiled softly, "We are at peace, we don't have to remain here in Ninjago or the underworld. Xavier and I can now go to heaven."

"Are you sure?" Kai asked, Mel and Xavier nodded.

"We'll miss you," they said.

Xavier hugged them tightly, saying goodbye to each one before rejoining Mel's side.

"I hope you two have a wonderful life together, enjoy every minute spent with each other," she said.

They walked down the aisle hand in hand until they reached the door, looking over her shoulder, Mel threw her bouquet and Pixal caught it.

"Mama?" Xavier asked, "What's heaven like?"

Mel picked him up and said, "Well, sweetie, we'll find out together."

Enjoying the moonlight for the final time, they walked out into the night and slowly faded away.


	9. Epilogue

**I am so sorry for not posting this sooner! I was having technical difficulties and got busy! This is the final chapter so I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

_I own only my OCs _

Kyo Aurora opened the door and found Zane and Pixal standing on the other side.

"Can I help you?" Kyo asked.

"Are you Kyo Aurora?" Zane asked.

"I am, what's your business?" he asked.

"I knew your daughter, Mel Aurora," Zane said, holding up Mel's bouquet. Kyo's eyes widened and ushered them in, calling for his wife. They sat down in their living room, Allyson Aurora rushed in and sat down next to her husband.

"Where's our daughter? And her child? Our grandchild?" Kyo asked desperately.

"Are they alright? Why aren't they here with you?" Allyson asked.

Zane and Pixal sighed sadly, "We're sorry to bring bad news, but they have passed away."

Kyo and Allyson gasped, she started bawling in her husband's arms.

"How long have they been gone? How do you know?" he asked, several tears rolling down his cheeks.

"They died five years ago, I accidentally married her and brought her back from the underworld. She told me what happened to her and her child."

"How did you do that?" Allyson hiccuped between sobs.

"I was practicing my vows and had placed the ring on her hand by accident. She said that her betrothal convinced her to elope in the forest the week she was due, he left he there for almost a week."

"What about her child?" Allyson asked.

"She gave birth to him in the forest all alone, both were killed by Cole Brookstone," Zane said.

"My God! Our daughter is dead!" she cried, running out of the room. Kyo buried his head in his hands, Zane and Pixal didn't know what to do.

"What else happened?" Kyo asked, his voice muffled.

"Their killer revealed himself at our wedding, he ended up drinking poison and being taken to the underworld," Zane explained, "Mel and Xavier found peace and went to heaven."

"Xavier?" Kyo asked, looking up.

"Her son," Pixal said.

"It was a boy?" Kyo asked, smiling, "We had a grandson?"

"He was a sweet boy," Pixal said.

"Very caring, he loved his mom more than anything," Zane said, "And his mom loved him more than the world. She tried to give him everything to him that she couldn't in her life."

"But was she happy?" he asked.

"Yes, with her son, she was happy." Kyo smiled, "They're at peace?"

Zane and Pixal nodded, he said, "Thank you for bringing us this news, we've been searching for them ever since they disappeared. We thought she had been kidnapped since we were sent a ransom note, but never got a reply," Kyo looked thoughtful for a minute, then asked them, "Do you two have a place of your own?"

"Not yet," Pixal said.

"Take Mel's home, I'm sure she would want you two to have it," Kyo said, they tried to turn him down but he insisted, "Please, it will sit abandoned if you don't take it. May I take you there?"

He took them to her old home at the edge of town. It was a large brick home; two stories, a spiral staircase, laminated floors with all Mel's old furniture still in the same places but with a layer of dust on it, even her four-poster bed was still made. The massive library was filled to the ceiling with her books and Mel's old journals, the nursery was completed and unused.

"Woah," Zane breathed, looking around.

"It's beautiful," Pixal said.

"It's yours, please!" Kyo insisted.

Zane and Pixal exchanged glances and said, "Alright."

* * *

Zane and Pixal moved in a week later, keeping some of the furniture after a big cleaning. Zane found Mel's journals after looking through the books; he found it started from when she was seven to the day she was to elope. Zane and Pixal took Mel's parents to Mel and Xavier's burial site, they got a headstone for their daughter and grandson a few days later. A month after moving in, Zane properly proposed and they got married soon after she said yes. And a year after they got married, Pixal gave birth to a son of their own. Zane laid down beside her on their bed as she fed their newborn son, stroking his pale cheek softly.

"What should we name him?" Zane asked as their baby yawned.

"Xavier," Pixal said, "Xavier Alexander."

He smiled, then there was a knock on their door.

"I'll get it," Zane said, kissing her and his son before heading down to the front door. He opened it to reveal the Borg's, his father and the Aurora's, his friends were arriving right behind them. He welcomed everyone inside as Pixal and Xavier appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Mother, father!" she said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"We all came to see our first grandchild!" Cyrus said as they descended the stairs.

"Can we see 'em?" Allyson asked excitedly. Pixal pulled the blanket back and showed their small son. Everyone cooed at their baby, Kai, Jay and Lloyd congratulated them.

"What's his name?" Dr. Julien asked as everyone placed their gifts in the living room.

"Xavier Alexander Borg-Julien," Pixal said proudly.

"Long name!" Jay joked, nudging Zane playfully.

Allyson and Kyo gasped, "You named your son after our grandson?" They nodded as Xavier started giggling happily.

* * *

Garmadon wandered around his castle aimlessly, feeling lonely without Mel and Xavier living in the castle with him. He went to his library in the tallest tower and looked out at the undead village. Sighing, he turned and started organizing the books, his pet falcons watched his progress with solemn eyes. While taking out one of the books, a small card fell out and landed on the ground. He picked it up and smiled at Xavier's scratchy handwriting. "_Happy Birthday Papa! (Mama says it's your birthday) Hope its a great day! Love Xavier and mama_" Garmadon held the card to his chest as a few tears slid down his cheeks.

* * *

As the years passed, everyone changed but never forgot the Corpse Bride and her beloved son. Kai and Lloyd eventually had families, Jay eventually had a daughter. Zane and Pixal's son, Xavier, grew up happy and loved with his parents and three sets of grandparents, Zane would tell him about Mel and his namesake. Finally, after many years, Mel's parents were reunited with their lost daughter and grandson, reconciling after so many years apart.


End file.
